Le Nuove Ragazze
by EdwardCullen'sGirl3
Summary: Two sisters leave their comfortable lifestyles to live with their Italian speaking aunt to escape the daily nightmares of their past, but a few characters catch up with them they never expected to see again.
1. La Partenza

Chapter 1:

Two little emerald, starry eyed sisters, Mila and Valentina hummed their favorite lullaby together while packing for yet another moving day. They were leaving their beautiful waterfront home in Buenos Aires, for an almost nonexistent town on the map, Forks. They're little army brats, so moving isn't really new to them. From Egypt to Milan, New York to Amsterdam, they'd seen it all. Camellia, the oldest, yet most childlike, was amped to be headed for somewhere "fresh", as she so termed it. But little Valentina was more hesitant of the idea. She'd come to love the place. She could navigate this grand palace blindfolded. The grand, cherry oak, winding staircase, the plush golden carpet in the family room and the way it felt beneath her feet when she walked, and the spacious backyard, had all become things she favored. The old Victorian-style home, with its Roman-esque tall pillars encasing the porch steps, every crack, and every creeping ivy covered wall had been burned into her young memory. But that beautiful home with all it's pretty, shining glass figures and sparkling crystals held a fair share of painful secrets anyone would be afraid to tell. Mila considered it a "catch-22" or, "double- edged sword". So there was a reluctant eagerness to the girls about leaving.

Valentina and her beloved older sister arrived at the airport an hour early, and she can hear the rumble in her stomach, and obviously so can her sister because she says,

"Let's go grab a bite to eat, _bambina_, I could hear your stomach a mile away."

"That sounds like a plan, _sorella_."

Their tinkling laughter filled the airport. They shared orange chicken and chow mein at the airports PE. They returned to gate A/5 and boarded shortly after. They were being sent to live with their aunt Italia, who's a little on the eccentric side but nonetheless a great person all together. Camellia knocked herself out before the plane even got a chance to take off, while Valentina-Azami sat awake, spirits at ease among the fluffy white clouds. Her mind lazily drifted off while giving little thought as to what her new life would be like. Touching down at Seattle Airport after what seemed like days of flying, they were greeted by a dainty, diminutive looking woman with catlike green emeralds that mirrored their own, sandy brown cascading waves, and an hour glass figure to stop midday traffic. Every male mouth within a ten-mile radius hit the floor when graced by her presence, leaving wives and girlfriends in a rage.

"_Ciao, i miei amori!_", her trademark high pitched voice squealed.

"_Zia_!", they squeaked in unison.

They ran to their aunt and hugged her tightly. "_Lo ho mancato cosi tanto. Sono felice avere mie nipoti con me." _

"We're happy to be here, _zia_ ", little Aida said, looking at her aunt in fierce admiration. They drove to their new home and new life under the comforting cloak of blackened rain clouds.


	2. L'Arrivo

Chapter 2:

It was a quaint, cottage-like house. Homey. Nothing like the palatial Buenos Aires home where they once lived. A pale, buttery sunshine covered the home. Five worn concrete steps led up to the porch which contained an antique swing attached to slightly rusted link chains. A small window at the top of the house held an even smaller attic. It seemed as if the house should be a memory, not something they would be visiting for the 1st time. The sisters stepped inside and a foreboding feeling swept over Mila that she couldn't shake off.

"_Lascilo mostrarlo alla vostras stanza"_, Italia said in a sweet tone of voice, interrupting their train of thought. They were led up a large set of stairs to a rather grand room for such a small looking home. The walls of the room were painted a soft lilac with matching lilac and white everything from the bedding to a single vanity sitting adjacent to their walk-in closet. Lace trimmed window treatments ran along the double French doors that led to the spacious balcony. Queen-sized beds sat on either ends of the room. The girls were in complete awe. The beds were adorned with every type of stuffed animal you could imagine, which pleased little Valentina.

"_Spero che gradiciate il senso ho decoratola vostra stanza. Era un'attivita dell'ultimo minuto."_

"Like it? We absolutely love it, _zia_!" , said Mila.

"Yea, auntie! _E bella_!"

"_Grande_! _Gli lascero due angeli per ottenere situato piu meglio." And with that, she floated to another part of the house._

Once Italia was out of ear shot, Mila said, "Do you ever get this strange feeling that you're being, I don't know...watched?"

"No", Aida said, "Do you?".

"Well...yeah. It's like someone or something...is watching me...but watching over me. Like a guardian angel, ya know? It's creeping me out."

"If it's like a guardian angel, shouldn't you feel at ease? Not creeped_."_

"_I do, I do. It's just kinda _eerie. Like some strong force pulled me here."

"Well like auntie said, "_Fiducia nelle vostre sensibilità."_

"_Non lo guideranno mai nella direzione sbagliata", _Mila finished. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be tripping out like this." Just like that, her nerves started to melt away. But the edge never left her, which was something her sister picked up on immediately.

"You're still worried, aren't you?", Valentina said. She knew her sister too well.

She sighed heavily at the fact her sister could sense her emotions so easily. "I just can't shake it this time. It's too strong."

"Do you remember the last time you had one of these "feelings"?. You went into a state of catatonia from thinking so hard about it. I don't want you to go _pazzesco_ again and scare the _merda_ out of the family." The little one said with a pained sincerity.

"It won't be like that this time. I promise. Okay?" Mila said, trying to ease her sisters mind.

"Okay. But remember, _una promessa __è_ _una promessa._"

"_Che cosa sono voi ragazze che parlano? Sento le parole delle promesse." _They didn't notice Auntie Italia walk in the door.

Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing on some things." Valentina could lie at the drop of a hat. A trait that hadn't gained her favor among many.

"_Dicami la verità, nipotina", _she said sternly, yet with a certain softness she was known for.

"We are, Talia. It's really nothing. You know me. I have a knack for blowing things out of proportion", Mila interjected, defending her sister, who was clearly lying.

"_Bene. Potete comunicare con me di qualche cosa. Tu sai quello" , _she replied, not thoroughly satisfied with their answer_. "Allora, sei fame?"._

"Yeah! Famished, actually", the little girl said, sweeping her hand over her forehead with mock drama. They shared a laugh and headed down to the kitchen for an authentic Italian meal. Something they had so missed since leaving Italy years ago_._


End file.
